


From Morning to Night

by rootlessprophecy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, daily life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy
Summary: From morning to night with Cesaro and Shinsuke
Relationships: Antonio Cesaro/Nakamura Shinsuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	From Morning to Night

Cesaro sits at the table reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee. The creamer pour didn’t come out like he wanted it to, but that was okay. The coffee tasted amazing. There’s the sounds of somebody mowing their lawn from a few houses down and a car passing down the street filling the air as he adds another sound of him rustling the newspaper to turn the page.

“Ohayo gozaimasu,” comes from the doorway as Shinsuke walks in, stretching his arms and yawning. As Shinsuke comes into the room he moves behind Cesaro, leans down, drapes his arms around him as he peers to see what the other is reading. Cesaro tilts his head a bit to gently tap it against Shinsuke’s. “Konnichiwa, Shin. How did you sleep?” Now Shinsuke reaches for Cesaro’s coffee as he goes to stand up and move to the seat across Cesaro. He takes a sip and closes his eyes as he savors the warmth flowing from the drink. “Not good. You kept moving away from me, but I take your coffee to make up for it.” Cesaro chuckles. He should be used to this by now, but even though what’s said was a lie and just a reason to take his coffee he doesn’t mind whenever it happens. It just shows that Shinsuke likes what he makes. “I’m sorry that I don’t like having legs squeezing me like an octopus.” Cesaro gets up and starts to make himself another cup of coffee. This time he will perfect the creamer pour.

After Shinsuke finishes the stolen cup of coffee he gets up and starts to prepare breakfast for them. They chat away as he cooks and Cesaro watches as he hugs Shinsuke from behind. They have melded into an easy morning that will turn into a bustling afternoon that before they know it turns into night.

Getting ready for bed they stand side-by-side brushing their teeth. They move in sync as they brush and even as they spit and wash their mouths out. As they get into bed Shinsuke turns onto his side to drape an arm over the other’s stomach and he gently nuzzles him. Cesaro can’t help but smile and places a soft kiss on top of Shinsuke’s head. “Read out whatever you are reading tonight,” Shinsuke says then looks up at Cesaro with pleading eyes. Cesaro shakes his head and chuckles, “What’s the magic word?” The other huffs, but then says, “Please?” With that Cesaro grabs his book from the night stand and starts to read. Cesaro is lost in his book as he hears a whisper of, “Oyasumi,” from the other. Cesaro closes his book and looks down at the serene face resting against him.“Oyasumi, Shin,” Cesaro whispers back.


End file.
